Don't Even Care
by Fairytale Lover1
Summary: UPDATED - One-Shot - Captain Singh finds out Barry's the Flash!


**JUST UPDATED – MADE BETTER!**

**Welcome back everyone! Now this is another Singh reveal. You seemed to love the last one so here it goes again! Okay, so this FanFiction has one small scene where the Arrow shows up and I decided for more people to see this it would be better if I added this to a crossover and just Flash! Just to let you guys know!**

**To tell you the truth, I'm not positive there are security cameras in S.T.A.R labs but I added that detail to move my story along nice and smooth! Sorry, if that part feels a bit rushed, I not a technical person!**

**I made up the name Fire Man because I didn't want to keep saying man...this is why Cisco makes the calls for names!**

**Now, I added Singh with more of a techy personality. So, if it seems weird, well, I guess you just have to like it anyway!**

**I do not own the Flash!**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Barry had just finished up with another test from Caitlin to make sure everything was fine to him from his spine down to his once paralyzed legs. "Does this mean I can get to work now?" Barry asked hopefully.

Caitlin sighed, Barry always seemed in rush for work juggling having the weight of the world on his shoulders. That made her worried one day he'll snap and do something he'll regret, like saving his mother. And that could cause permanent damage to this timeline!

"I believe so, your physical health should be fine, but what I'm worried about is your mental state Barry! It's all right to take a day, I mean, with all the happened! Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Caitlin!" He protested. Cisco chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"It's just you should count how many times you said, 'I'm fine Caitlin!" Barry rolled his eyes.

"Is that a yes?" He asked Caitlin again. She pursed her lips and checked his scans once more.

"I guess, just keep it low key!" With that, Barry ran out of S.T.A.R Labs with a _whoosh_ that nobody could ever get used to.

* * *

Captain Singh knew something wasn't right with Barry Allen. He just couldn't put a finger on it. Just the day before, he came in bruised on his right cheek. What could have happened to him, I mean who would do anything to hurt him physically?

He lay back in his chair at the CCPD. "Allen should be here by now," he murmured checking his watch. He had always been there by 2:00pm or Joe would have called. Singh would have to ask him sooner or later. Meanwhile, he accessed the security footage live from around the building, keeping watch of any unfamiliar sign.

Then he saw Barry enter the questioning room and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. How could Singh not have seen Barry come in?

He knew it wasn't right, but he was his boss, so he turned on the sound. "Hey Caitlin, what do you need?" He had to move the phone a little ways from his ear, the voice must have been yelling. "Listen, I know I'm not at my best since the Zoom attack!"

Captain Singh's eyes widened. The speedster Zoom had gotten in a fight with Barry? Shouldn't he have been told? Was he joking or something? He heard a tiny voice coming from the phone, maybe a scoff. "...I know you're my doctor, just I can handle myself!... Look, there are people out there that want me!"

Singh tilted his head, confused. "I need to know more, and I can't do that if I'm resting like nobody's going to come for you! My mistakes are mine to fix... I know, you're always there to help but, I can't lose anyone else!" There was a pause. "I just can't." Barry murmured.

"What makes you think I would do that...?" Barry answered with no context, but quickly interupted. He listened to the other voice carefully. "Wait what?" He practically screamed in the phone. "I'll head there! Keep me updated!" He grabbed his jacket, and walked quickly out the door looking around suspiciously, then the room had no sudden movements.

Singh could only sit there stunned. What was Allen talking about? And more wondering, where was he going?

* * *

It seemed too weird to stock Barry, so Singh just turned on the news and glanced through all the stacks of papers that were piled on his desk.

"This is Breaking News live! Central City has been threatened by what looks like another person who was affected by the particle accelerator explosion. He had set hundreds of buildings on fire using his own bare hands. We lost the location of his and the Flash's whereabouts! But don't worry, the Flash will save the day!" Singh turned the television off.

There was a faint sound heard from outside his window. "I don't recall you asking the city if you can destroy it!" an unrecognizable voice called.

"Shut up," a deeper and evil voice sneered. Captain Singh peered down where the Flash and a huge man circling around each other. The man Singh could see clearly was the man that was burning the city.

He was just about ready to pick up his walkie talkie until the Fire man blasted in the Flash's direction, but he had appeared on the other side of him unharmed.

"Too slow!" Flash taunted. That made the Fire man angry as he charged toward him once again only to drive headfirst into the brick. The Flash looked as though this fight was a breeze. Singh was frozen (though it had never happened before), it was like some sort of action movie in real life.

The Fire man grabbed a small object from his pocket that neither the Flash nor Singh could see closely. He threw it against the brick just missing the Flash. He smirked at the Fire Man. Suddenly, the bricks behind made a loud explosion that sent the Flash flying toward the man and he grabbed ahold of his neck.

Singh's eyes widened. The Fire Man struck him with a piece of the brick that had exploded in the shoulder. The Flash groaned and Singh swore he recognized it from somewhere. Out of nowhere, an arrow was shot into the Fire Man's leg. The Flash was dropped. He tore the arrow out of his shin and threw it to the side.

And there he was, the Arrow jumped from on top of the building down to the ground. Singh was sure someone would notice or see him, but nobody did.

The Arrow gave another shot only to fire on the side of the Fire Man. "You missed!" he scoffed.

"I never miss," The Arrow replied simply in his deep hidden voice. Suddenly, a set of poison darts hit the man in the back and with a grunt, he fell to the ground. He ran over to The Flash.

"I got that one Oliver..." The Flash wheezed. Singh raised an eyebrow. Was he talking about _the _Oliver Queen?

"It didn't look like it! You need help to S.T.A.R labs?"

"Nah, it's alright. Geez, that one was painful!" The Arrow or Oliver chuckled. "Thanks, though."

"We help each other. Go, before you get an infection!"

"Wait, why are you here? Shouldn't you be... in Starling?"

"The Team made an order!" He talked firm but more inviting to The Flash than he ever was said to be on the news! They were actually friends! Well, maybe! Singh had never thought, though it made perfect sense!

"Stopping by for burgers? You traveled 600 miles to...?"

"Try something new, right? Now go!" The Green Arrow told him, no time to waste.

The Flash disappeared of sight in a second. The Arrow sighed, he knew Barry could make it in time. He shot an arrow to the second building and swung up so Singh couldn't see him at all.

He had just noticed he did nothing to stop it! What did he mean S.T.A.R. labs? Was that where he was? Singh bit his lip, what if he hacked into the S.T.A.R labs security cameras? No, that would be crazy! But, there was a way to know the intentions of the Flash, maybe have more details on his life?

The Captain sat at his desk and started to type on the computer. He just had to guess how to hack. He entered the cams head frame. Maybe he could switch it somehow. He clicked enter, to see the inside of S.T.A.R. labs.

It was a big room, not much could be seen clearly. Luckily, he could make out the faces.

"_...Okay, we're going to have to pull this out!" a woman's voice said. The Flash lay in a medical bed grinding his teeth. He tore off his mask and _Singh could have fallen out of his seat if he didn't catch himself.

The Flash was Barry Allen? It was so...unexpected. He was just a CSI and now...well, a superhero! But, how?

"_Ready Barry?" the woman asked. "Cisco!" A man with shoulder length hair stepped into view from the cam. _

"_Caitlin! What happened?!" he asked running over. _

"_I need you to bite down on this Barry! Cisco, call Joe!" Caitlin turned back toward Barry who bit down on the stick, clenching his teeth and rolling his hands into a fist. "You ready?" He nodded. _

_With that, Caitlin pulled the piece of brick out._

* * *

Barry came in the following day and Singh had been waiting impatiently to have a talk. He looked completely fine! As if nothing happened to him? He couldn't help but wonder if it was all a dream.

Singh peeked into the CSI's work space where he packed away some files. Carefully, the captain entered the room. "Hey, Barry? Can I talk to you in my office?" This made Barry jump. Singh never called him by the first name.

"Yeah sure, Captain."

The two sat in his office, Barry started to tap at the desk. Singh seemed to be examining him closely. "Um, what do you need me for Captain? Sorry I'm late... again, It's just-"

"No, that's not what I called you in for!" Barry looked up. It was like Singh was talking to a whole different person now. "I saw something weird outside the window yesterday. Care to explain?"

"I don't know what you mean sir." Singh pursed his lips.

"And the S.T.A.R labs cams showed some shocking stuff," he continued. A worried look spread across Barry's face.

"Really? What did you see?" He laughed nervously.

"Oh, I don't know, you." Barry closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Barry, I know." He spoke quieter, "I know you're the Flash."

"That's crazy, wouldn't I've told... you..." Barry's voice grew weaker but knew there was no use. "Listen-"

"Barry, how?"

"How?"

"How are you...?"

Barry hestinetly started the story. "Lightning. When I got struck by the lightning, it altered my DNA. When the particle accelerator exploded, it released dark matter into the atmosphere and created metahumans-"

"Metahumans?"

"That's what we call those affected! Anyway, I became the Flash, the fastest man alive, well, kind of... I want to do good with my ability, but I just keep messing everything up! The night my mother was murdered, the lightning was me from the future and a foe, Harrison Wells. Well, Eobard Thawne, who stole Harrison's body!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not following."

"It doesn't matter! If more people know, their targeted! It's like I'm playing some sick game! I just ruin too many lives-"

"But you save many!"

"I can't even stop Zoom, I've tried everything! Even breaking the dimension barrier wouldn't help-"

"Demensional barrier? You mean, different worlds?"

"Exactly, universes or, um... paradoxes! You know, one where Big Belly Burger never existed or-"

"When you weren't the Flash."

"Been there," Barry sighed. "Got to see what my life would've been like if it weren't for the impossible!" Singh stared at him in disbelief.

"So, you got to see..."

"My mom? No, no, no, no, but I did get to talk to her..." Barry then went on stronger. "Anyway, it sucked by the end. Had to face facts and move on. There's nothing I can do anymore!"

"Look, Barry, you have to believe in yourself! That's the most important thing right now...and you protect this city! Don't give up now! Your the Flash." It felt weird saying that for the first time.

Barry sighed. "Thanks captain."

"So, let's talk about that other vigilante!"

"You mean the Green Arrow?" Barry asked. Singh nodded. "Well, he's a friend! He actually taught me some tricks! And shot me in the back, twice actually! I heal fast!"

"Yeah, why didn't that girl Caitlin give you anesthetics?"

"The thing is, with any sort of pain killer, my metabolism would burn right through! My body, in some ways, isn't totally human. It wouldn't work anyway!"

"Really?" Barry nodded. "But you know the Green Arrow? You called him Oliver. Tell me, is he_ the _Oliver Queen?"

He nodded slowly. "That was not my secret to tell! He gets easily upset. First time we met was quite memorable really. But, I mean, everything's cool now!"

"One more question, you're healed, in a day?"

"Yeah, well, my cells regenerate at a faster speed then humans. Broke my wrist, healed in three hours!" Singh let it all sink in, it all added up!

"I just don't get it..." Barry listened. "You're the fastest man alive and you're always late! How do you still manage to do that?"

He shrugged. Suddenly, Barry's phone began to ring. "Um..."

"Go ahead," Singh told the CSI.

"Oh hi, Caitlin... what's up?" Barry jumped up. "I'll be there!" He turned to leave until he noticed his boss was behind him. "Um, Captain..."

"Go get him... _Flash_!" With a big _whoosh_, Barry was gone, and the papers flung off Singh's desk.

And he didn't even care.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**There you have it folks! I tried to make this different as my other Singh reveal as much as I could, explaining wise! Again, I'm bad with computers so the hacking part is rushed! Sorry about that! If you have any suggestions let me know how I could fix it up a bit! Tell me what you think or what I should write next!**


End file.
